Godzilla (Destroyer Guardian)
Godzilla is an Ancient and Powerful Kaiju as well as the former Guardian of Atlantis. After its fall, Godzilla has subsequently taken to protecting the planet as awhole as its Guardian Kaiju. __ToC__ History Godzilla was formerly what modern humans know as a Godzillasaurus- Tyrannosaurus Rex Cousin with the highest intelligence of any known Dinosaur. Due to their intelligence, the Godzillasaurus was very successful as a species and prospered. This Godzillasaurus however, stood atop of the summit of the largest and greatest Mountain the Earth would ever see- many times the size of Everest. It was at that perfect moment- above the clouds, that this Godzillasaurus was struck by the energy of the Plasma Spark. This Godzillasaurus would swiftly mutate into the King of the Monsters and Monster Killer, Godzilla. Godzilla would prove itself Apex against other Ancient Kaiju with its only real challenge being Gomora. However, one day, Godzilla's reign and foothold on top of the food chain was toppled when Aliens arrived on Earth. They brought with them a Space Dinosaur who soundly defeated Godzilla. With extreme wounds, Godzilla fled deep into the planet's mantle before it fell into a Coma where the Aliens was then allowed to proceed with their plan. However this proved to save Godzilla as much later, an entire asteroid field was sent crashing onto Earth- Causing the extinction of the Dinosaurs and with it, most Ancient Kaiju. This was of course, caused by the Aliens which defeated Godzilla previously. Godzilla later awakened Millennia afterwards where it felt a presence approaching and landing on Earth, one that it is very familiar with. Awakening out of its Coma, it proceeded to the unfamiliar surface. Threatened by this presence, Godzilla began to rampage through the Ancient City of Atlantis. Their magics unable to harm the beast, a person from the Mage Team transformed into a ray of light where a Giant of Light appeared before Godzilla. They clashed and ultimately, Godzilla was once more felled and extremely injured. Before it could escape, the Giant of Light and the Atlantians put it into bonds and trapped it. The Giant of Light, feeling a connection to the beast, implored the Atlantians to leave the creature be, to live out its life on the outskirts of the city. And so at their behest, they did. Not to leave a wild beast right next to their homes however, the Atlantians began experimenting on Godzilla, to mold it. As it is, Godzilla was purely an instinctual beast; an intelligent beast, but instinctual nonetheless. For hundreds of years, Godzilla was slowly bonded with the Atlantians and even understood rudimentary language. It was not long until Godzilla was set free to roam the Earth as it pleased for it now was a just creature. Godzilla would become known as Atlantis' Guardian; its body gaining bulk and its dorsal plates gaining Atlantis' symbols. That is, until the Aliens that once felled Godzilla felt his presence once more. Arriving with Zetton, the two engaged in combat once more. Although Godzilla strengthened immensely, so too did Zetton. Eventually, Godzilla was soundly defeated by a barrage of Alien Battleships and in a single powerful blast, Zetton sunk the entirety of the Island of Atlantis along with Godzilla; tethered to the island by advanced technology. Unwilling to let the sacrifices of the Atlantians go to vain, Godzilla eventually escaped their bonds and resolved to dedicate all of itself to protecting the Earth as it did Atlantis so that one day, it would be able to defeat Zetton. Ultraman Confrontation In the era of Ultraman, Godzilla was sensing his struggle and battle with Zetton. At Ultraman's defeat, Godzilla was extremely agitated and began emerging from its deep slumber as its presence was once more needed. However, as soon as he awoke, Zetton was defeated; accomplished by beings he once considered required protecting or defeating. Although it is unknown when, Ultraman eventually made contact with Godzilla. After a short skirmish between the two, they established a trust. This trust would extend to the Ultras that followed- with Godzilla on the mount of Everest watching as 80 leaves Earth; a mutual trust between the two. Description Profile *'Height:' 100 m *'Weight:' 100,000 t. Abilities *'Super Strength:' As a Kaiju born from the Plasma Spark's Creation, Godzilla naturally has immense strength able to fight Gomora and even harm Zetton immensely with each confrontation. Godzilla after becoming Atlantis' Guardian only became more powerful, seemingly becoming the equal of some Ultras. *'Supernatural Endurance:' Born of Radiation and the Plasma Spark, Godzilla has immense endurance even for a Kaiju. They can take severe damage and continue battling even after losing entire limbs and with holes in its body. *'G-Radiation Emission:' Godzilla releases a unique form of radiation dubbed "G-Radiation" which houses small hints of Specium Energy. This Green-Radiation is extremely beneficial for the proliferation of life and limited tests done shows that this radiation is able to repair damaged Cells and is even able to correct cancer cells. It is for this reason that Japan, the country Godzilla most frequents in the modern day, has people with the longest lifespans and why deep-sea creatures are extremely long lived. *'Intelligence:' Godzilla is extremely intelligent; able to understand human emotions and intent. Godzilla is the only being in the modern day to know the Atlantian Language and is able to peacefully resolve conflicts rather than to just keep brawling things out. It understands its disposition and has an extreme sense of Justice loved by the ancient Atlantians. *'Regeneration:' Godzilla possesses a very powerful Regeneration thanks to the Regenerator G cells exclusive within it. Should Godzilla fully die in battle, theoretically, Godzilla's Cells would pool together and create an entirely new Godzilla. It is also for this reason that Godzilla is biologically immortal and with time, will only get stronger. *'Atomic Breath:' Godzilla's signature attack. After charging up Atomic Energy starting from the tail and up through the back, Godzilla is able to unleash a devastating beam of G-Radiation. Unique to Godzilla, this Atomic Breath is able to atomize targets and is powerful enough to equal Ultraman's Specium Ray. **'Red Spiral Ray:' A powerful version of his regular blue Atomic Breath, the Red Spiral Ray is when Godzilla has absorbed an insane amount of radiation, heat, or Specium Energy. This attack is far more powerful than the average Specium Ray and is able to release G-Radiation across an entire continent if fired for prolonged periods of time. **'Nuclear Pulse:' A full-body variant of the Atomic Breath. When something is latched onto Godzilla and he can't reach them, he's able to emit a powerful concussive Nuclear Pulse to send them flying away. Godzilla is thought to be responsible for the deep-water "Alien Sounds" detected in the Arctics- moving massive Ice Sheets out of his way. **'Frost Breath:' If subjected to intense colds, Godzilla is somehow able to channel the cold into the dorsal fins which is then focused into the throat where it is fired back out as an extremely cold Atomic Breath variant able to freeze objects in place in just a few moments depending on how much cold it is subjected to. Category:Akreious Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Godzilla Monsters